


Chemical Reactions - Part 14

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [14]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Barry Allen without speed, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, no metahumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: It’s after Christmas Break…A new semester…what’s next for our favorite couple?





	Chemical Reactions - Part 14

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya’ll enjoy! We’re almost half way through the story!

“I like your bracelet!” Caitlin says by way of a greeting on the first day back from Christmas break. You’ve just entered the teacher’s lounge with the shiny piece of jewelry adorning your wrist. You don’t usually wear jewelry so she notices it right away.

“Thanks! It was a Christmas gift,” you say, blushing.

“From who?” She has a cheeky grin on her face.

“I hear she has a secret admirer,” Barry interjects as he walks into the room. He winks at you as he sits down at the table where Ronnie and Cisco were already eating.

You sat next to Caitlin at the same table. The only available seat is next to Barry. He wastes no time in reaching for your hand under the table.

As everyone discusses their recent time off from work, the conversation segues into the next big event around the corner: Ronnie and Caitlin’s wedding.

“Are you nervous?” Barry asks Ronnie. He beams at everyone at the table and said absolutely not. When you you look at Caitlin, that’s another story. She’s blushing, of course, but it’s because she doesn’t love attention.

“I’m just nervous about everything. I hope everything goes according to plan and I hope my wedding dress will fit.”

“Of course it will!” you reassure her. Cait has a lovely figure that needed no alterations but just in case, the two of you went to the gym together every other day.

“Are you in the wedding?” Barry asks Cisco.

“I’m the best man!” The technology teacher boasts. Then Barry looks at you for the same question.

“She’s my maid of honor,” Caitlin answers for you.

“I’m so happy for you guys. I haven’t been here long but you’re quite a pair,” Barry smiles. Something he says made Ronnie jump in his seat, a likely reminder to something he had forgotten.

“Oh, Barry! I’m sorry man, we sent out the invitations before you came to work here. But we’d love it if you came!”

“Really? There’s enough room for me? I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Of course, it’s no imposition, Barry. We’ve had some cancellations and some people haven’t rsvp’d yet. In fact…I believe someone,” Cait nudges your arm, “hasn’t told me if she has a plus one…”

Now it’s your turn to blush. You’d never thought to send in the rsvp because it was obvious you’d be there! And up until recently, you’d never really had a plus one for a wedding…

Everyone’s eyes are on you. Cait, Ronnie, Cisco…they all know about you and Barry. They appear to be waiting with bated breath.

You don’t get a chance to answer when someone walks up to your table.

“Good afternoon, everyone!” Dr. Martin Stein, Dean of Central City Academy had approached the table with stealth. He’s rarely in the teacher’s lounge and when he is, it’s because he wants to talk to someone. It seems today, his goal is to simply greet everyone and check in. He’s wearing a tweed coat and freshly pressed button up shirt. His hair is white and brushed neatly to the side. He assesses everyone with those eyes behind his black-rimmed glasses. “I hope everyone had a lovely holiday?” he speaks politely and squeezes Ronnie’s shoulder.

“We did,” Caitlin answers.

“And how is the wedding planning going?”

“Great! We were actually just talking about it. You’ll be attending right?” she asks. The prospect of your boss attending the wedding could put a halt to any “plus one plans.”

“Yes, yes. I am most certainly looking forward to it. However, I will only be able to attend the ceremony. Prior engagements will prevent me from coming to the reception.”

“Aww, that’s too bad. I bet you’re a great dancer,” Cisco teases. Dr. Stein laughs.

“Yes, well I’m sure there are other faculty members who will be happy I won’t be at the party. I wouldn’t want to put a damper on the festivities.” Caitlin frowns. She’s actually quite close with Dr. Stein and she’d been looking forward to him coming to the wedding. She’d settle for the ceremony though. Dr. Stein’s eyes scan the table until they land on Barry. “Ah Mr. Allen, just the man I was coming to see!”

Barry sits up straight in his chair, much like a student who’d just been caught…doing what you hoped nothing. You hoped Dr. Stein knew nothing.

“Hello, Dr. Stein,” Barry says, getting up from his chair to shake the Dean’s hand.

“Oh, Martin is just fine. I’ve been meaning to check in with you. We don’t usually have long term substitute teachers. How has your time here been?”

“Oh, it’s been great! One of the best schools I’ve ever subbed at,” Barry responds honestly.

“And I see you’ve made some friends?”

“Yeah, Cisco and Ronnie have been great. Everyone has been friendly and welcoming.” Barry’s eyes lands on you for a split second. You quickly look down at your food.

“Good, good. And will you be attending the wedding?”

“Actually, we were thinking since the invites were sent before Barry got here…he could probably be my plus one,” you answer quickly. Cait and Cisco’s eyes went wide at your suggestion but Dr. Stein doesn’t notice. You’d essentially just declared Barry to be your wedding date in front of your boss!

“What an excellent idea!” Dr. Stein says. “It makes me happy to see my staff all getting along so well. I look forward to seeing you all at the wedding.”

“Likewise,” you reply, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Well I don’t want to keep you from your lunch any longer. But I would like to talk to you some more, Mr. Allen. Do you have some free time next week?” Barry nods his confirmation. “Great, if you could, please stop by my office. I have a couple of pressing concerns I need to discuss with you.”

“Oh, I hope it’s nothing bad,” Barry jokes.  Dr. Stein just chuckles and offers his hand to Barry once more. “See you soon.”

Dr. Stein bid everyone goodbye and you smiled. But the smile disappears the moment he was gone. Your foot starts tapping and you can’t take your eyes off your food.

“Y/N, you okay?” Cait asks.

“Yeah,” you recover quickly. “Just thinking,” you trail off.

“Soo…” Barry takes his seat next to you. He touches your hand above the table. “It looks like you’ve got a date for the wedding after all, huh?”

“Yeah,” you huff and laugh. “But as far as Stein is concerned, it’s as colleagues.” You remove your hand from Barry’s reach and smirk at him.

* * *

You had a free period later in the afternoon which you planned to spend in the teacher’s lounge. It’s empty and quiet, the only sound is the gurgling of the coffee maker running. Your plan was to grade assignments. But of course that changes when Barry enters the room. With the new semester came a new schedule and you and Barry had been fortunate enough to have a coinciding free period every now and then.

“Hey baby,” Barry greets you, going in for a peck on the lips.

“Barry!” you recoil. “What if someone sees?”

“My bad. Just can’t help myself around you,” he says, quickly poking you in the side, eliciting a giggle from you. “Are you okay? You seem a little preoccupied?” he asks, taking a seat next to you on the couch. He rests his arm on the back of the couch behind you. You wished desperately that you could just lean into his side. He’s wearing the cologne you’d gotten him for Christmas.

“Yeah…I’m just…” Barry starts to twirl some of your hair around his finger and then starts to rub the back of your neck to relax you. It works too. “I’m nervous about Dr. Stein. What do you think he wants to talk to you about?” Barry shrugs. “He said: pressing concerns. What if someone knows about us and told him?” You’re starting to get a bit frantic.

“Hey, baby, hey, relax. No one knows, except our friends. We’ve been smart about all this.”

“No we haven’t,” you snort. Barry chuckles, likely thinking back to all of the risky rendezvous’ you’d had last semester. “It’s hard to be smart when you’re stupid in lo…” Barry pauses, tripping over his words. You eye him skeptically, curious about what he was just about to say. “Stupid in…infatuation…?” he tries to save himself. His face is burning red and you let him have his victory. Neither of you have said the L word yet and now is certainly not the moment for it.

“Yes. I am quite infatuated with you Barry Allen,” you say, quickly kissing the tip of his nose. “If you’re not worried about your meeting with Dr. Stein, then I won’t be too.”

“Good. You’re too pretty for worry lines,” Barry teases.

“Ugh!” You swat at him, hitting him in the chest while he laughs.


End file.
